Whether driving off-road or operating a work implement, an operator of a work machine may be subjected to sudden and/or severe movements during the normal course of machine operation. Such movements may include, for example, a bumpy ride during off-road driving or various jarring impacts from engagement of a work implement with a work surface.
Seating systems have been developed to insulate the operator from these sudden and/or severe movements in order to help operators maintain a seating position suitable for operating the machine. In particular, operator seats are commonly provided with suspension to somewhat isolate the operator from movements of the work machine chassis.
In addition to maintaining a suitable seating position, an operator may be required to make minute control inputs to accurately control functions of a work machine. These minute control inputs are more easily made if an operator can maintain a steady hand. To help operators maintain a steady hand, armrest control consoles have been used to support the hand and arm of an operator.
Armrest control consoles have been mounted to operator seats in order to maintain a positional relationship between the control console and the seat despite adjustment and/or movement of the seat. In addition, control consoles have been mounted to suspended seats in order to insulate the controls from sudden and/or severe movements of the work machine chassis. Control consoles have also been provided with adjustability to enable operators of various sizes to create a comfortable and supportive seating position. Further, controls for work machines have been consolidated so as to provide multiple controls with a single lever, commonly called a “joystick.” For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,520 (the '520 patent) to Whisler et al. discloses an adjustable armrest control console having a joystick mounted thereto. The '520 patent further teaches that the console is attached to the operator seat.
However, while the console of the '520 patent may provide support and stability for an operator's arm by being mounted to the seat, it may also isolate the operator from tactile feedback that may enhance their ability to control the work machine. Suspending controls rather than rigidly attaching them to a work machine chassis may eliminate or significantly reduce tactile feedback through the controls that may enable an operator to better sense the movements of the work machine. Without having this kind of sensory information to take into account, an operator may not be able to control the functions of the work machine as accurately. Also, the '520 patent teaches only limited adjustability of the console. The overall height of the console is not adjustable, nor may the console be adjusted fore and aft or rotated side-to-side.
The disclosed control pedestal is directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.